Superpower Regulations
Mutants, Aliens, and Gods, Oh My! This series of laws, an addition to the Birth Regulations, states what those of incredible power will do with their lives. Kodian High-Blood are taken from birth into the Scribe Program, where they wil learn how to channel their psychic energy into fighting for the Kodian Empire. Mutants are usually killed or imprisoned, for their power could quickly breach Omega Level. Aliens are split up according to strength and purpose. Most are miners or merchants, depending on the alien. Energy Emissions: Included in this law is the rules determining the maximum amount of energy allowed to go unrestricted. Anything on this list is illegal, and will be handled by Iron Legion mechs or a response by Kode Venclorus or Benedict the Butler. # Explosion capable of blowing up a small car. # Explosion capable of leveling a building or block # Nuclear blast. # Cyanite Bomb # Neutralite Bomb # OCOW impact force. # Star-Burster: A blast with the energy of Earth's Sun contained in it. # Planet-Cracker: A blast powerful enough to split planets apart, or change/affect the gravitational pull of objects. This usually results in gravity changes and things being gravitationally supercharged. Characters with this amount of power include Queen Garnet Venclorus, and Damien Barbarossa. # Supernova Generator: So much power is generated at once that it causes spontaneous combustion randomly throughout the universe. Causes supernovas frequently. Characters with this amount of energy are Slime Face, Agent Magnus, and The Grand General Drex Draconis. # OMEGA LEVEL: This energy emission is strong enough to wipe out entire realities, as well as warp them with ease. Time stops, portals in between universes, and more are all only capable at this level. True Omega-Level Emissions have not been recorded, but characters wielding this level of energy include Teyaco, The Great and Esteemed King Kodian Venclorus, Imperator John, and Outkast. OMEGA-LEVEL is the last energy level that could ever be achieved by anyone mortal. Beyond OMEGA-LEVEL Some entities, monsters, gods, creatures, and characters to have the ability to surpass Omega-Level Energy Emissions, although very few have ever been experienced. These levels of energy emissions bring no consequences with them, since no meer mortal could ever handle such a powerful entity. # Uber Level: Those with this level of power can mold, bend, and alter reality to their every whim with great ease. Uber Level is often accompanied with reality warping, universe-wide destruction, and uncontrollable and unpredictable anomalies. Characters with this level of ability include Database. # Great: Only 9 entities throughout the entirety of the Multiverse can bring this amount of power to bear against their enemies. The Great Martyrs rule over the entirety of the Multiverse, and are the closest thing to gods any K_ Universe can get. Father Time, Benedict the Butler, Death, and Mother Nature are some exmaples of characters believed to hold this level of power. # Kode: Kode Venclorus, despite being a living being, surpasses the Great Martyrs in raw power. Kode's power infinitely increases exponentially, and can increase even faster if he wishes it to. This level of power can only be described as "infinite," and is changing so fast and so constantly that no number can ever be assigned to it. Kode Venclorus is the only character capable of threatening the Great Martyrs.